


Office of the President, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Disturbing Imagery or Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 19,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A year earlier Jed had flown into Iraq to see the troops but his helicopter had been downed by enemy fire.  Suffering serious injuries, he was flown to Germany for immediate medical treatment where Abbey met him.  Now, a year later, still grieving the loss of Ron Butterfield during that trip, he makes a decision to return, defiant to the terrorists who had tried to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Chapter 1

 

“Have all the plans been made?”  Jed looked over the rims of his glasses at his Chief of Staff.

 

“Yes, sir.  You leave on Friday and will be back sometime in the early morning Sunday.  We have secured landing rights for Air Force One in Turkey and from there a small plane or helicopter will take you into Baghdad.”

 

“Great.  My anniversary is that Monday.  Wouldn’t want to miss that again.”

 

“Sir, I really wish you wouldn’t do this.  You know what happened the last time.”

 

“Leo,…” Jed paused as he remembered the huge sacrifice the Head of Presidential Security had made.  “I have to go.  The troops deserve to see their Commander in Chief.  It will be a secret trip and I’ll be in and out before anyone knows it.  The President of Iraq won’t even know I’m coming until I land.”

 

“Last time was secret too,” Leo replied cynically.

 

“Yeah.”  Jed really had no response to Leo’s statement.

 

“Have you told Abbey you’re going back?”

 

“No.  And I’m not going to.”

 

“She’s not going to be very happy when she finds out you’ve gone.  She was a basket case the last time until she got to Germany and by your side.  I don’t want even want to think…”

 

“Leo, I’m not a two year old that requires Mommy approval.  I’m a grown man, the President of the United States and I’ll do whatever is necessary to complete those duties.”

 

“How are you not going to tell her?  It’ll be on your private schedule which she gets a copy of daily.  And to be gone for about 36 hours to an ‘unknown’ destination will tend to raise her suspicions, don’t you think?”

 

“I’ve been gone before on private or secure trips.  So this won’t be any different from the trips where I couldn’t tell her where I was going.  You know, national security is a nice cover for many things.  Especially things that would only upset my wife.”

 

“Sir, may I speak frankly?”

 

“You usually do without my permission so why not now?”

 

Leo smiled slightly, knowing that statement was true.  “Jed, I don’t think it’s such a good idea to keep this from Abbey.  She will be very upset and hurt if something else happens to you and she’s not there with you.  I’m talking about Rosslyn and your last trip to Iraq, among other close encounters when she wasn’t there to see about you.  She’s your wife and you have the right to do anything you wish where it concerns her, but I do know this will not go over easy if something else happens to you and she’s not there.”

 

Jed shook his head.  “That’s exactly why I don’t want her there.  I’ll be in the same danger as I was before and I cannot rest easy if I place her in that same danger.”

 

“You’re making a huge mistake.”

 

Jed sighed.  He knew Leo was right but he also knew this was something he had to keep from Abbey if at all possible. “I may be, but that’s the decision I’ve made.  She is NOT to know anything about it and if I find out you have told her, then there will be trouble between us.  Have I made myself clear?”

 

“Yes, sir.”  Leo turned to leave, knowing that this decision would blow up in Jed’s face.  But he was right in one thing.  Abbey was Jed’s wife and he had every right to keep it from her.  

 


	2. Office of the President, The

Chapter 2

 

 

“Jed, are you awake?”

 

“No.”

 

“I thought so.”

 

Jed opened his eyes to see his face reflected in the green eyes of his wife, who was leaning over him.  “Abbey!  It’s not even light outside.  What the hell do you want at this hour?”

 

“This hour is 5:30 in the morning.  You normally would be up at this hour.”

 

“It’s Sunday, Abbey.  That is unless if I have forgotten my calendar.”  Jed sighed.  There must be something important for Abbey to wake him up out of a deep sleep, on a day that he normally would sleep for at least another hour or two.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Abbey, you wouldn’t wake me up early is everything is all right.  What’s wrong?”

 

She smiled slyly.  “You’re keeping a secret from me, aren’t you?”

 

Jed panicked.  By god, if she knew about the trip then Leo was going to die by his own hands.  “A secret?  Whatever are you talking about?”

 

Abbey sat back on her heels, straddling his abdomen.  “Don’t play innocent with me.  You know what I’m talking about.”

 

“Tell me hon.  I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”  Jed hoped she believed his lie.

 

“You know what I’m talking about.  Leo let the cat out of the bag last night.  You have…”

 

“It’s not that bad.  I’ll be back in a …..”

 

“Jed!  What are you talking about?”

 

“What are you talking about?”  

 

“I’m talking about my anniversary present.  The new necklace you had especially made for me.”  

 

“Oh, that.”  Jed let out a relieved sigh.  He had almost told Abbey about the upcoming trip.

 

“Yes, that.  I coaxed it out of Leo last night at the state dinner.  He said it was gorgeous.  So where is it?  I want to see it now.”

 

“Now?  Abbey, its only 6 am.  Can’t you wait for a more decent hour to see it?”

 

“No.”

 

“Abbey, you’ll have to wait a week to see it.”

 

“No.  I want to see it now.”

 

Jed laughed at the pout on his wife’s face.  He always was a sucker for that face.  But before he gave in, Abbey would have to pay a price for waking him up so soon.

 

He reached around and started to tickle her.  Hopelessly ticklish, she fell to the side which Jed used to his advantage.  Pinning her arms above her head with one hand, he continued to cause his wife to dissolve into a fit of laughter.

 

“Jed….Pleeeease stooooop.”

 

“Say you’re sorry.  Say you’re sorry.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

That only increased the speed of his fingers.

 

“Okay!  I’m sorry.”

 

“Good.”  He leaned down to plant a kiss on Abbey’s nose.  The slight release of his hands allowed her to pull her arms away from his hold and use them to draw his face closer until their mouths sealed each other together.  

 

Coming up for air, a grinning Abbey replied.  “I’ll show you just how sorry I am.”

 


	3. Office of the President, The

Chapter 3

 

“How?” even as his body reacted to the passion she left behind in the crevices of his lips.

 

Her hands wandered between his pajama top buttons and with some force, split the top open, buttons flying everywhere.  Her hands splayed across his chest even as he wiggled out of the top.

 

In response, he brought his hands up under her nightshirt.  The pliable globes of her breasts greeted him even as he felt her nipples harden in response to his touch.

 

“Off.”

 

Abbey knew exactly what he meant.  She released her hands long enough for her nightshirt to be lifted above her and off her arms.  She instantly returned her hands to his chest, loving the sensation of his hair across her hands.

 

He moved his lips to suckle the nipples, one at a time.  Feeling the shudder as the heat rose, he grinned.  He was always delighted to know just how excited Abbey could get from his touch, even after 35 years of marriage.  That satisfaction made him grow harder even as he continued to caress the beautiful, firm and voluptuous breasts that always made him desire her even more.

 

Abbey moaned and arched as Jed continued to rub her breasts and attacked her mouth with his tongue.

 

Her hands continued to wrap themselves in his chest hair but slowly worked down to the elastic in his pajamas.  Stretching them, she pulled them lower, accessing his ever hardening penis.  

 

“God, Abbey.  Be careful will you.”

 

Abbey pulled back slightly, looking at her husband questionly.  “What’s wrong?  Am I hurting you?”

 

“Damn woman.  If you don’t slow down, I’ll come right now.”

 

Abbey giggled even as she pulled back her hands from their ministrations.  “Okay.”

 

Jed broke his embrace and made quick work getting his pants completely off.  He began to align himself with her when he realized that she still had her black silk panties on.  “Abbey, I can’t do much if these don’t come off,” as he tried to rip them off of her.

 

“Hey, if you’ll just wait a goddamn minute, I’ll help.  My lingerie bill is already sky high.”

 

Finally, both were without clothes, free of any barrier between the two of them.  Jed pushed himself up on his arms and slid his body over her torso, eagerly anticipating their union.  For her part, Abbey went back to stroking his penis, eagerly anticipating its entry.  The slickness of it was all the evidence she needed that he was ready.  She had been ready for some time.

 

“Now Jed.  Before you lose it.”

 

“Hell, woman, I won’t lose it.”  With that, he deftly slid into her, briefly waiting while her body adapted to its frequent visitor.

 

Groaning with the exertion, he thrust in and out of her, forcing his tip further and further up until it could go no further.  He watched as she closed her eyes as the overwhelming electricity of their union spread throughout her body and caused it to shudder and then to scream to its peak.  “God JEEED!” was the only sound in the room as both reached the crescendo of their joint orgasms together.

 

A few more thrusts and Jed collapsed on top of his still shuddering wife.  He rested his head on her chest, getting his breath back to a normal rate.  A few minutes later, his heart and breathing were beginning to return to a more normal state, and he finally realized that Abbey was regaining her normalcy as well.

 

As he softened, he pulled out and lay next to Abbey.  He snuggled into her chest and soon they both fell asleep, sleeping like the sated lovers that they were.

 

 


	4. Office of the President, The

Chapter 4

 

Jed stirred as the phone rang.  Rolling over, he glanced at the clock and was surprised to see it was already 8:30.

 

“Yeah?” as he picked up the phone.

 

“Sir, you have a meeting in half an hour.  And you’re late for your security briefing.”

 

Jed struggled to rise.  “Sorry.  Sleeping late Leo.  I’ll be down shortly.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Jed hung up the phone and turned to look at his sleeping wife, her bare chest rising and falling with her even breathing.  Even then he felt desire stirring again in his body.  “NO!  I’ve got to get up.”

 

Abbey stirred at his words and opened her eyes.  As she realized who was looking at her, she smiled.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Jed returned the smile.  “Yeah.  You showed me how sorry you were.  You can apologize like that any time you want.”  Jed watched as Abbey stretched, throwing the sheet off and exposing the rest of her.  “Damn woman!  I’m already late.  Don’t do that to me.”

 

Abbey only smiled as she watched her husband get his own naked body out of bed and head toward the bathroom.

 

‘Thirty five years and he still wants me.  Not bad.’ she thought to herself.  

 

She continued to lay there as she heard him puttering in the bathroom.  Then she realized what had started the lovemaking.  Her necklace.  Jumping from the bed, she walked into the bathroom, watching him quickly run the electric shaver over his face.  Coming up behind him she put her arms around his chest and placed her head on his back.  “I still want to see my necklace.”

 

“Abbey, as I told you, you will have to wait.  Now I have to go.”  He turned around, gave a quick peck on her cheek and was gone.

 

“Damn.”  Abbey turned to step into the shower.  

 

****

 

Even though it was Sunday, Abbey knew there were papers waiting for her in the office.  She had been on several out of town trips recently and the paperwork had just piled up.  

 

After getting dressed in some causal slacks and a loose shirt, she made her way to the East Wing to tackle some of that paper.  

 

One of the papers caught her eye immediately.  It was Jed’s private schedule.  Looking down the list for anything she didn’t already know about, the listing “National Security Trip” caught her eye.  

 

In the many years of his Presidency that had been only a few times that his schedule had contained that listing.  She had the highest security clearance but there were a few things that even that clearance prevented her from knowing.  

 

But this one was a little different.  On these trips, Jed was usually gone at least three days and this time only 36 hours were blocked out.  And that wasn’t the only thing that was different.  On this entry the block where the people accompanying him was usually listed, the only name listed this time was Leo.  Usually the President had at least ten people accompanying him, people like the National Security Advisor, one of the Joint Chiefs or the Secretary of State.  But this time only Leo was listed.

 

Abbey made a mental note to ask Jed about the difference this time.  She couldn’t be told where he might be going on such a short trip but she could know why Leo was the only person that was going.

 

 


	5. Office of the President, The

Chapter 5

 

 

A couple of hours later, she stood up and stretched.  She grabbed a stack of reading material and headed toward the Residence.  It was still Sunday and she was determined to take some time for herself.

 

Arriving at the Residence, she noted Jed’s private study door was covered by two agents.  That would mean her husband was in there.  Quietly opening the door, she stopped when she heard Jed and Leo talking.  And she quickly realized what they were saying.

 

“Sir, I wish you would just cancel this trip.  The level of violence has really increased and Coop has come to me with his concerns over your safety.”

 

“Leo, I have to go.  I have to.  Coop as Head of Presidential Security cannot block me this time.  Hell, I’ll have the whole military to protect me.  Besides, this trip to Iraq is absolutely necessary.  The troops are staying beyond their initial commitment and the least I can do is go over there for a quick visit and raise their spirits.”

 

“But sir, I really wish you would reconsider.  I really do.”

 

“Leo, my mind is made up.  Coop is just going have to make the necessary arrangements.  You are the only person going so protecting two people is a lot different that a whole traveling party.”

 

Abbey stood quietly, listening to her husband deliberately putting himself back into that dangerous place.  And keeping it a secret from her.  Finally, her anger boiled over and she slammed the door backwards and stepped into the room.

 

“IRAQ??  How could you go back?  HOW COULD YOU??!!  You were almost killed the last time.  And trying to hide it from me?!  HOW COULD YOU??!”

 

“ABBEY!”  Jed stared at his angry wife.  “You shouldn’t listen.  This was a private conversation.”

 

“LIKE HELL!!”  She turned to Leo, her face flushed red.  “I think you had better go.  This won’t be pretty.”

 

Leo nodded and quickly closed the door behind him.

 

Abbey turned back to her husband.  “Jed Bartlet!  How could you even THINK of going back?  The security situation is ten times worse than a year ago and you were almost killed then.”

 

“Abbey, I’m President and I have a responsibility as Commander-in-Chief…”

 

“BULLSHIT!  You used that the last time and I brought it.  But not this time.  I will NOT allow you to go.”

 

Jed walked over and reached out to hug his wife.  But she turned and angrily walked away.

 

“Abbey, honey.  I’m going.  I’m leaving next Friday night and will only be gone long enough to fly over, have a quick visit and I’ll be back sometime Sunday.  I’ll even be back to give you your anniversary present.  You know that beautiful necklace I had made just for that beautiful neck of yours?”

 

“DON’T change the subject Josiah Bartlet.  I don’t want you to go.  I won’t allow it.  It’s way too dangerous.”

 

Jed’s voice became sterner.  “I am going.  End of discussion.”

 

Jed shook his head as he noted the tears falling from his wife’s eyes.  “Abbey, honey.  I’m sorry.  I have to do this.”  He now walked over and forcibly pulled her into an embrace.  “Shhh.  I’ll be okay.  I promise you.  Nothing is going to happen to me.  I’ve got the whole military to protect me.  I promise I’ll be back safe and sound.”

 

Between sobs, she answered.  “You promised that the last time and you almost died.”

 

Silence was his only response.  There was no reply possible to the truth.  He could only hold her tight until her sobs finally ebbed.  “Listen, I need to finish some things.  Will you be okay?”

 

Nodding her head, Abbey wiped her face with her sleeve and pulled out of his embrace.  “Jed, please don’t go.”

 

“I have to go.  Hon, I have to.”

 

Abbey turned without a word and left the study.  Jed sighed, knowing how upset this had made her, but also knowing that sometimes the responsibility of the office took priority even over his wife’s choice.  And this time was one of those times.

 

 

 


	6. Office of the President, The

Chapter 6

 

 

Late one night, Leo took a good look at the President.  His friend looked haggard.  Dark circles under his puffy eyes gave proof to the conversations he had heard bits and pieces of from the staff.

 

It had been three days since the discussion in the study.  Leo had heard from Charlie that Jed had been sleeping only part-time in the bedroom, part-time in the study which meant Abbey was still very upset over the pending trip.  Leo knew that it was chilly in the Residence; otherwise the President wouldn’t stay in his office until midnight most nights before he finally gave in and left for bed.  

 

“Mr. President, is everything okay?”

 

Jed looked up from the briefing paper to see Leo watching him carefully.  “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, you look like shit.  How much sleep are you getting?”

 

Jed sighed.  He knew his physical look gave away the tension that had built up between him and Abbey the past three days.  “I’m fine.  Just really tired.”

 

Leo sat down in a chair facing the big desk.  “Want to talk about it?”

 

Jed took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and leaning back in the swivel chair.  “It’s Abbey.  She won’t talk to me.  She won’t even notice if I’m in the same room with her.  Last night at the State Dinner she danced with me but there was a sheet of ice between us.  And of course, what you probably have already heard about, she refuses to sleep with me.  So I leave her to the bed and go rest in the study.  I’m sure the gossip is rampant already about our martial troubles.”

 

“No, sir.  Haven’t heard a word.”

 

Jed opened his eyes and brought his chair back to an upright position.  “Leo, you don’t lie well.  I know there are no secrets in this place.  I mean, it’s highly unusual when the Secret Service has to place two agents on duty on the midnight shift because the President and First Lady aren’t sleeping together in the same room.”

 

“Well, there have been a few rumors but when I’ve heard them, I have certainly reminded folks that your personal business is none of their business.”

 

Jed smiled.  “Well, I’m sure that’ll stop them.”  He paused, trying to figure out what to say next.  “She’s very upset about me going Friday night.  I’ve tried over and over again to explain but all I get is the cold shoulder and an even colder bed.  Hell, I don’t think we’ve even kissed except maybe a quick peck if she’s not looking.  The other night I tried to explain again and she wouldn’t have any of it.  In fact…”

 

“In fact, what?”  Both men’s head swung around quickly at the sound of Abbey’s voice. She stood in the doorway, still dressed in her red First Lady suit.  Jed had known she had had a speech tonight but thought she was still out.

 

“Abbey!”  Jed stood.  “Is everything fine?”

 

“Yeah.  Sure is.  I have the solution to our dilemma.  And you know I should have come up with this sooner.”

 

“Our dilemma?”

 

“Yes, Jed.  OUR dilemma.  You obviously are going Friday night and there’s nothing I can do to stop you.”

 

“Right….”  Jed was unsure what her solution was going to be.  Whatever it was, her mood had certainly changed.

 

“Well then, the solution is for me to go with you.”

 


	7. Office of the President, The

Chapter 7

 

“Did I hear you clearly?”

 

“Are you deaf, Jed?  I said since you insist on going, I’ll go with you.  Isn’t that a fine solution?”

 

“NO!”  Both men yelled it at the same time.  Abby looked at both, amused at their shared response.

 

Jed stared at Leo, who quickly got the message.  

 

“Sir, Ma’am, I’ll be in my office if you need me.”  With those words, Leo padded across the soft carpet and quietly closed the door shut behind him.

 

Jed turned back to Abbey.  “Come on and sit down. We’ll talk.”

 

Abbey allowed herself to be guided to the yellow damask-covered sofa where she was eased down beside her husband.

 

With both settled, Jed repeated his response.  “No, you’re not going with me.”

 

“Yes I am.  I’m not going to allow you to go without me.  And that’s the bottom line.  Discussion over.”  Abbey moved to stand but was quickly but gently pushed back on the sofa.

 

“No.  You cannot go with me.  There’s too much danger and I won’t allow you to even get near that place.”

 

Abbey stood up now, ignoring Jed’s hand on her arm.  “My point exactly.  There’s too much danger for you as well.  Therefore, we both are staying here or both are going.  You take your choice.  Because whatever your choice is, that’s mine.”

 

Jed stood, grabbing her arm to keep her from moving away.  “No!  You’re staying here and I’m going.  That’s all it is.”

 

Abbey froze as the pressure on her arm increased as Jed squeezed tighter.  “Remove…your…hand…from…my…arm…right…now.”

 

Jed’s hand flew open and Abbey pulled back her arm.  “Oh Abbey, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t mean to do that.  I’m just so angry that you can’t understand why I have to go and why you can’t come with me.”

 

Abbey stared at her husband for a moment, then turned on her heels and walked out of the office.  Just before getting to the door, she turned one more time, green eyes flashing.  “When you come up, I’ll be gone.  If I have to, I will get the Service to drive me to Manchester tonight.  You can have the bed all to yourself.  Goodbye.”

 

“Abbey, wait!  I told you I was sorry.”  Jed lunged toward her but only felt the wind as the door slammed shut.

 

“Damn!” as he picked the nearest object and slammed it against the wall.  That brought an agent to another door, concerned that something or someone was harming the President.

 

“Sir, are you okay?”

 

“Yes.  Yes, I’m fine.  I just need some time alone.”

 

“Yes, sir” as the door quietly shut.

 

Jed sat down on the couch, angry at himself most of all.  He had never touched his wife before while so angry.  What the hell had led him to do that?

 

Leo had just opened his door to the Oval Office and noticed the glass shards against one wall.  He then noticed the President sitting dejectedly on the sofa, his head bent and resting on his hands.  Quietly, he backed out and closed the door.  He knew that Jed would let him know what had happened in due time.  Until then, it was hands off.

 

 

 


	8. Office of the President, The

Chapter 8

 

By Thursday afternoon, Jed still had not heard a word from Abbey.  Coop had told him that she was at the farmhouse, with no visitors so far.

 

Jed tried and tried to call her but she never would pick up the phone.  He left message after message but with no response.

 

At night he would go to the Residence but couldn’t sleep much, as his thoughts always turned to Abbey.  Their anniversary was only a few days away and he took the necklace out of the safe and looked at it.  He pictured in his mind how excited she had been the previous weekend when she had found out but then soon after they had stopped speaking.  He had never had the opportunity to give it to her before she had taken off for Manchester.

 

CJ was having a fit with the press.  In every briefing the first question always dealt with the issue of the President’s marital troubles.  No matter how many denials or deflections the press never seemed satisfied.

 

Some tabloid reporters had even gone so far to speculate on a Presidential divorce.  They had paid off informants in the Manchester court house in case divorce papers were filed.

 

“Sir, we need to make a statement.  I’ll draft one and…”

 

Jed angrily stared at CJ.  “We do not comment on the personal lives of the President.  That’s all you have to say.”

 

“Yes, sir.  I know that.  But the tabloids are printing news about your imminent divorce and I feel we should say something to stop that kind of rumor.”

 

“CJ, I said before, this is between me and Abbey.  The press has no business knowing what’s going on.  And I will tell them that, if you can’t handle the job.”

 

“Yes, sir, but the rumors are doing much more damage than I anticipated.  A response from this office would definitely help me in killing them once and for all.”

 

Jed stood and walked over to where his Press Secretary was standing.  Although he was much shorter than CJ, he managed to pull himself and look directly in her eyes.  “CJ, I’ll say it one more time.  This is nothing major and I would bet that Abbey will be back soon.  Some reporters have had a little disagreement with their spouse and it didn’t get splashed across the headlines.  And I expect the same treatment.  So I’m telling you one more time, one final time, there is no response except ‘We do not comment on the personal lives of the President and his family’. Do you understand me?”

 

CJ’s shoulders slumped in defeat.  She was caught between an angry President and an angry Press Corps.  

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“What are you going to say?”

 

“The White House does not comment on the personal lives of the President.”

 

“Good.  I don’t want to hear anymore about it.  Now, has the press learned about my trip tomorrow night?  It’s so important to keep it a secret.”

 

“Not as far as I know.  Your public schedule shows a quiet weekend at Camp David.  So really unless something major happens, they shouldn’t have a clue.”

 

“Just make sure that it doesn’t leak.”

 

Jed turned and sat down again at his desk.  As he picked up the next briefing report, he realized that CJ was still in the room.  Taking off his glasses, he looked up into his Press Secretary’s face.

 

“Is there something else?”

 

“Uh, sir, I would like to make a comment.  Off the record.”

 

“Go ahead.”  

 

“Sir, I know I have no right to say this…”

 

“But you’re going to anyway, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes, sir.”  CJ swallowed hard.  “Mr. President, I like you very much.  And I know how much you want to make this trip.”

 

“But…?”

 

“But I really wish you wouldn’t go.  It’s very dangerous.  Remember I was hurt last year as well.”

 

Jed allowed himself a small smile.  “I must say, CJ.  You have some guts.  My wife is holed up in New Hampshire because I’m going and now you also are asking me to stay.  What if I told you that I appreciate your concerns but I’m going anyway?”

 

“Yes, sir.  I kind of expected that.  But I just wanted to voice my opinion.”

 

“CJ, I think this conversation is over now.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  With relief, CJ turned and exited the Oval Office.  There had been no explosion but her point had been brought up.  And she still had a job.  At least for now.

 

 


	9. Office of the President, The

Chapter 9

 

The limousine moved swiftly toward Andrews Friday night as Jed and Leo contemplated the trip ahead.  But Jed was still distracted with the lack of contact with Abbey the past few days.  Coop had told him that Liz and the grandchildren had come out to the farm last night for supper but she still refused to take any of his calls.

 

Leo looked at the President and knew what was on his mind.  Abbey.  It was always this way when they were fighting.  Leo only hoped that once Jed returned from this trip, Abbey would come back.  CJ was still having fits with the press but so far has been able to deflect their inquiries.  But Leo was smart enough to know that if the separation continued for very long then an official announcement of some kind would have to be made.

 

“Sir?”

 

Jed pulled out of his musing.  “Yes?”

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

 

“Not you too, Leo.  I’m going and that’s final.”

 

“Yes, sir.  I know that.  But maybe you would be a little more focused if you waited a few weeks and this thing with Abbey blew over.”

 

Jed paused, knowing that Leo meant well but he was getting sick and tired of people talking about him and his wife.  Sighing, he finally replied. “I’m focused.  I have to be.  Yes, I miss my wife but she’s in New Hampshire and won’t talk to me.  So I’m focused on the here and now.  After I get back, if she doesn’t come home, then I’ll go up there.  But first things first.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The limousine pulled up to the base of the stairs for Air Force One and the doors were quickly opened by the agents.  The President and his Chief of Staff took their time climbing the stairs.  As Jed entered the plane and made his way to the office, he grabbed the phone to the flight deck.  “Let’s go.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  The doors shut, the engines revved and soon the big plane was airborne.  There would be no stopping for at least 10 hours as it sped across the Atlantic and onto its final destination of Turkey.

 

Jed grabbed his briefcase and started reading more briefing reports.  Over the course of the next two hours, he read in silence as Leo walked the empty plane.  With the exception of a higher than normal contingent of Secret Service agents and a small plane staff, Leo and Jed had the plane to themselves.  

 

Leo found a reclining seat and dropped off to sleep.  Soon, even Jed was getting sleepy.  He hated to sleep on planes but his body was telling him it was time to at least get a short nap.  He put his papers away and stretched.  ‘Maybe I’ll sleep better in the bedroom.’  Motioning to the agent, he headed that direction.  

 

“Night.  See you in a few hours.”  The single agent at the door nodded as the President turned in for the evening.

 

Jed pulled off his jacket and sat down in the chair to take off his shoes.  He had purposely left the light off so he felt his way in the darkness to the bed.  He reached down to pull back the covers but they refused to go.  

 

Pulling at them again, they still refused to move.  “Damn!”  He turned around to switch on the light and so was caught unprepared for what happened.  

 

“Don’t curse, Pumpkin.  There’s no reason.”

 

As light flooded the room he jerked back around.  Lying in the middle of the bed was a grinning Abbey.

 


	10. Office of the President, The

Chapter 10

 

“Abbey!  What are you doing here?  I thought you were still in Manchester.  How did you get here?  Why did you come?  Why wasn’t I told?”

 

Abbey laughed.  “Calm down, Jed.  I’ll answer your questions soon enough.  Don’t I get a welcome kiss or something?”

 

“Uhhh, uhhh…”

 

“Cat got your tongue?”

 

“Uhhh, uuhhh…”

 

Abbey rose and walked around the bed to the spot where Jed remained frozen in place.  “I guess I did surprise you.”  She gave him a gentle peck and sat down in the chair beside the bed.  “Now which question do you want answered first?”

 

Jed finally found his voice and sat down on the edge of the bed facing his wife.  “I guess the first question is how did you get here? Especially since I had no clue this was going on.  I mean, even Coop didn’t let on.  Which reminds me, I need to remind him about just who he answers to.”

 

“Leave him alone.  He’s head of Presidential Security, not First Lady Security.  I’m sure he was told but not until it was too late to change.  I told Agent Marks, the head of MY security detail, if he told Coop anything until we had boarded the plane then I would have his job.”

 

“You can’t threaten the agents like that.”

 

“I know.  All I really said to my agent was that this was a surprise, this was personal and I wanted to keep it that way.”

 

Jed shook his head.  “Abbey, I really wish you hadn’t done that.  Coop told me Liz and the kids came to dinner last night.  Do they know you’re here?”

 

“No.  All I told them was I was heading back to Washington early this afternoon.  They have no clue that WE are on this plane together heading to Iraq.  I’ll tell them when we get back.”

 

“Okay, now why did you do this?”

 

Abbey sat up a little straighter and looked at her husband straight in the eye.  “You know why.  You are not going into that amount of danger without me.  I told you that several days ago and it still stands.  Since you would have found a way to stop me if I had been here, this was my only option.  I’m sorry I deceived you but I was determined to come.”

 

“Well, you’re here now and I can’t stop you.  I could tell you to stay on the plane when we land in Turkey but I’m not going to do that.  Coop will just have to make arrangements to guard you as well.”

 

Abbey smiled.  She had finally won this battle.  “Thanks.  Now about the other night in your office.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean you squeezed my arm and I felt it was going to break off.”

 

Jed reached out and pulled Abbey to the bed beside him.  “Yeah.  I’m sorry.  My anger got in the way of logic.  That was why I was calling you every hour these past few days.  To apologize to you for doing that.  I would never harm you in any way.  I hope you know that.”

 

Leaning her head into his face she smiled as she looked into her eyes.  “I know you wouldn’t harm me.  You are a passionate man in many ways and I love that passion.  But you stepped over the line then.  I accept your apology.”

 

“Thanks.”  Jed leaned over and kissed her deeply, allowing his tongue to dive deep into her mouth.  “I missed you,” when he broke for air.

 

“I did too.  Jed, I love you and I hate when we fight but there are times…”

 

Her words were cut off as his mouth again found hers.  

 

 


	11. Office of the President, The

Chapter 11

 

Leo woke and stretched.  

 

“Yes?”  The steward was standing over him.

 

“Sir, we’ll be landing in a couple of hours.  Would you like me to wake the President?”

 

“He’s still asleep?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“No, I’ll do it.  I guess he’s finally catching up on his sleep.  I have some things to talk to him about anyway.”

 

Leo walked to Presidential cabin door and, nodding to the agent beside it, knocked once on the door and entered.

 

In the dim lit room he heard Jed cussing and the sheets rustling.  “Leo!  How about knocking?”

 

“Sir?  I did.  What’s the…” It was then he noticed that Jed was not alone.  A head full of auburn curls peeked out from underneath the sheet.  “Abbey!  What are you doing here?”

 

“Hi, Leo.”

 

“Uh, uh…” Leo got flustered as he realized neither one of them had on much clothes, it any at all.  “I’ll be outside sir.  We’ll be landing in about two hours.”  He turned and quietly closed the door behind him.

 

Inside, both Jed and Abbey were laughing as soon as they heard the door click. “We’re going to give that poor man a heart attack, Jed.  Maybe you should have left a note or something.”

 

By this time Jed had entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.  “Yeah, I guess I should have gotten word to him but I’ve been a little busy.”

 

Abbey joined him in the narrow stall, forcing their bodies together.  “Are you a little busy right now?” as their bodies rubbed together and his lips started dancing on her breasts.

 

“No, but I could be if you let me.”

 

“You have my permission, sir.”

 

****

 

Forty minutes later Jed strolled to the office to find Leo staring at him as he entered.  

 

“You have some explaining to do.”

 

Jed laughed.  “I didn’t know myself until I went to bed last night.  She slipped away from Manchester, determined to come on the trip and on the way threatened her agents with death if they let me in on her plans.”

 

“She can’t do that.”

 

“Well, one way or another she’s here and she’s going all the way with us.”

 

“All the way?”

 

“All the way to Baghdad.”

 

“Well, at least you got some rest.”  Leo looked directly at his best friend.  “You did get SOME rest, didn’t you?”

 

Now it was the President’s time to blush.  “Yeah, I got some rest.  And I feel I could take on the world.”

 

“I guess I can be glad for small miracles.”

 

“It was much bigger than small.”

 

“Okay, sir.  That’s too much information.”  Both men laughed heartily.

 

 


	12. Office of the President, The

Chapter 12

 

The plane landed at Incirlik Air Force Base, in the country’s south central area, on schedule.  The weather was warm, about 80 degrees and a light wind blowing.  The temperature in Bagdad would be over 100 degrees so the traveling party was dressed accordingly.

 

Jed was dressed in khaki pants, a knit shirt and a navy jacket with the Presidential seal.  Abbey had changed into a pair of dark slacks, a white blouse and had a matching navy jacket.  Because of the type of activities they would be undertaking, each wore a pair of dark sneakers.  Leo had allowed himself the luxury of a pair of brown suit pants, a shirt with an open collar and a matching suit jacket.  

 

The base commander met the small traveling party as they descended the stairs of Air Force One.  After a brief salute, the commander shook hands with the President, the First Lady and the Chief of Staff.  “Sir, your helicopter is waiting.  We have received permission from President Sezer for you to fly under the radar until you reach the border with Iraq.  Once you cross the border your pilots will have to fly VFR until you reach the Green Zone in Bagdad where you’ll land.”

 

Jed was not a pilot so he didn’t know what the acronym meant.  “What’s VFR?”

 

“Sir, that’s visual flight rules.  That means there will be no radar and the pilots will take whatever evasive action is needed.  You will have two Cobra gun ships accompanying you when you enter Iraqi air space.  They will also carry your Secret Service agents.  Again, your visit is top secret and only the Commanding General knows you’re coming.  Once you land in the Green Zone the Iraqi Prime Minister will be notified and you will have a ten minute visit with him prior to leaving in a small motorcade to the military headquarters where you’ll eat a meal with the troops and tape an address to all the men in the field.  We have also arranged a brief visit to one of the Children’s Hospital for Dr. Bartlet.  

 

“The whole visit should not last more than four hours and your should be back here by dark.  Any questions?”

 

Jed shook his head.  “Looks like you have everything secured.  Thank you again for your help.”

 

“Yes, sir.  No problem.  Now, if I can escort you over to your waiting helicopter?”  The Commander motioned the traveling party toward the unmarked helicopter waiting a short distance from where Air Force One had landed.

 

As Abbey and Leo boarded the helicopter before the President, Jed thanked the Commander for his planning and returned the Commander’s salute.  “See you again in a few hours.”

 

“Yes, sir.  Enjoy your trip.”

 

As soon as the President was inside, Coop followed and made sure everyone was secured and had their headsets on.  After receiving the nod from the agent, the pilot lifted off and turned to the east.  Traveling along Turkey’s southern border, the traveling party was informed through their headsets about the landmarks they were passing over.

 

“Mr. President, this is the Euphrates River.  It flows from here through Syria and then into Iraq.”

 

“Yes.  And did you also know that this is one of the four rivers that flow from the Garden of Eden according to Genesis?  It is the fourth river, after the Pishon, the Gihon, and the Tigris, to form from the river flowing out of the garden. The river of the same name marked one of the boundaries of the land promised by God to Abraham and his descendants.”

 

Abbey smiled.  Jed had brushed up on his religious trivia for this trip.  She then groaned as she realized it was going to be a long trip into Bagdad.  She caught Leo’s eyes as he rolled his back.  Nodding her head in agreement, she settled back and waited for the next trivia to roll out of her husband’s mouth.  She didn’t have to wait long.

 

“Sir, we’re flying over the Tigris River right now and then we’ll turn south into Iraq.”

 

“Abbey, did you know that the Tigris River, along with the Euphrates is called by some the Cradle of Humanity?  Jewish, Christian and Muslim creationists believe that man was created by God in a place called Eden and then placed in a garden located east of Eden.  In the Christian Bible, Genesis said the Garden of Eden was supplied by the Tigris and Euphrates rivers.  This area, between the two rivers formed the core for the area known as Mesopotamia.  Mesopotamia is understood to have housed some of the world's most ancient states with highly developed social complexity, acting as one of the famous four river based civilizations where writing was first invented, along with the Nile valley in Egypt, the Indus Valley in the Indian Subcontinent and Yellow River valley in China.”

 

“That’s nice Jed.”  Abbey sighed.  She had wanted to go on this trip but could do without a guided tour of the area.

 

After a few more minutes, Jed, having received no response from the two occupants of the passenger cabin, quieted down and didn’t speak the rest of the trip.  But he was plotting his revenge on the return trip.  Abbey and Leo wouldn’t get off this easy.

 

 


	13. Office of the President, The

Chapter 13

 

 

“Sir, we’ll be landing in just a minute.”

 

The helicopter turned, having received clearance to land in the Green Zone.  The Green Zone in Baghdad was a four square mile, heavily fortified area in central Baghdad that was now the home to many Iraqi government offices.  The President and Leo would make a short trip over to the Al Rashid hotel to meet with the Iraqi President and then travel by car to the Air Force Base set up at Camp Sather, opposite Baghdad International Airport.  Abbey would be driven to the local Children’s Hospital where she would make a short visit to some of the injured children and then meet the other two at Camp Sather for lunch.  Afterwards, the Huey would pick them up at the Camp and return to Turkey.

 

The helicopter settled and Coop jumped to open the door and do a quick sweep before the traveling party could disembark.

 

Noting the military surrounding the helipad with automatic weapons and the agents that had themselves disembarked from the gun ships, Coop gave the okay for the group to leave the helicopter.  Jed exited, turned and helped Abbey down to the ground.  He watched as Leo made the jump without any problems.

 

“Sir, that’s your vehicle there”, pointing to a black Suburban.  Jed nodded and motioned Leo to follow him.  Jed turned to Abbey and gave her a quick kiss.  “I’ll see you in about an hour.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Jed and Leo got in their Suburban and the small motorcade made it way over the couple of blocks to the hotel.  Abbey got into another Suburban and with its armed escort, pulled out and traveled the two miles to the Children’s Hospital.

 

It only took a few minutes for Jed’s car to make its way to the hotel where Coop did another quick sweep before allowing his two passengers out.  

 

Jed and Leo walked quickly inside the hotel where the President of Iraq was waiting.  Offering his hand, he smiled warmly.  “Welcome back, Mr. President.  I’m glad to see you in good health.”

 

Shaking his hand Jed replied. “Yes. I feel fine.  This is my Chief of Staff, Leo McGarry.  We’re glad to be back.”

 

“Come.  Sit.  We have much to talk about.”  He motioned to a round table surrounded with several chairs.  Jed and Leo took their places and waited for their host to begin talking.

 

In the meantime Abbey arrived without incident at the Al-Iskan Children’s Hospital.  In better times, it had been quite a modern place but with the ravages of war had cost the building dearly.  Windows missing, pieces of plaster gone, craters in the grounds from missiles gone awry.  She was greeted at the door by the current director, Dr. Shehab Ahmed al-Azawi.  “Welcome, Mrs. Bartlet.  This is a pleasant surprise.  Let me show you around.”

 

As they walked Dr. Ahmed al-Azawi described the poor conditions.  “We do not have enough of anything.  Oxygen, drugs, any supplies.  And the staff is short.  Very few people want to risk life to work.  They are worried about their own families.  We try to do the best we can.”

 

Abbey stopped several times to smile with a child or to talk with a parent though a translator.  Even the small smiles she received showed the spirit of the people were willing, even though the hospital was struggling.

 

At the end of the tour, Abbey summed up her feelings.  “Doctor, I will talk with my husband and see what can be done.  And I promise that when I get back home, I’ll will make some calls to my colleagues and see if they can help you as well.  Your people are strong but they must be given the supplies to do their job.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Bartlet.  Please share our stories with your country.”

 

“I will.  I promise you that.  I must leave now.”

 

“I understand.”  After shaking hands, Abbey climbed back into the Suburban and settled in for the twenty minute trip to the airbase, where she would meet Jed and Leo.  She was real glad she had come.  The world needed to be told about these conditions and help the country out in any way possible.

 

 


	14. Office of the President, The

Chapter 14

 

The vehicles of the First Lady’s motorcade proceeded cautiously through the streets of Baghdad with their military escort.  A Humvee with a machine gun positioned on top was the first vehicle, then came the two Suburbans, the first containing the First Lady, and all three were followed by another Humvee, again with a manned machine gun positioned on top.  Since the total visit had been kept top secret until the last minute, the Marines protecting Abbey were not too worried about a staged attack.  They themselves had only been told of their assignment an hour prior to the arrival of the Presidential helicopter.  They had spent that time communicating with their colleagues who had checked the three routes the two motorcades would take during the President’s short visit.  They were highly trained servicemen and were thrilled that they had been selected to guard their Commander in Chief and his wife.

 

The front Humvee gunner kept a sharp lookout for any surprises.  Everything seemed normal.  The citizens of Baghdad were not too surprised to see the highly armed motorcade traveling through their streets.  It seemed that almost everyday some motorcade made its way between central Baghdad and the airport carrying either Iraqi or some high ranking coalition official.

 

However, unknown to the protectors of the First Lady, word had quickly spread from the hospital into the hiding places of the terrorists that a very important American visitor was in town.  The terrorists then gathered at a central location and quickly made plans.  Although they didn’t know the identity of this visitor, the fact that he or she was an American made it critical to try and disrupt the visit in any way possible.

 

After being assigned tasks they scattered, intent on carrying out the planned disruption as quickly as possible.

 

The motorcade proceeded through a major intersection, the Marines breathing a little easier because they had passed through one of the worst parts of town without incident.  Now, the motorcade slowed to make a right hand turn.  As the first Humvee completed the turn, a series of bombs were detonated under the vehicles.  Abbey felt the concussion before she heard the noise.  As the vehicle rocked from the explosion, it flew into the air and came back down on its roof, effectively trapping both Abbey and her agent inside.  Knocked unconscious by the impact of the car’s roof with the ground, they were unaware of the confusion that reigned outside.  The Marines fired but one by one they too were picked off by sharpshooters on nearby roofs.  Soon only quiet remained by the destroyed vehicles of the motorcade.

 

A group of the terrorists quickly ran to both Suburbans to determine if anyone was still alive inside.  They pulled the door open on the second Suburban and noted that the one man inside was dead.  They took the holstered guns from his body and went over to the first Suburban.  Inside, they noted that an unconscious American woman was trapped upside down in her seatbelt but was still breathing.  The driver was checked for any signs of life and when none was detected, his holstered gun was also taken.

 

One of the terrorists who was standing by the open passenger door, suddenly realized who the woman was.  In Arabic he screamed to the others.  “It’s the American President’s wife.  Take her.  We’ll have some fun with her.  She will certainly be a valuable hostage.  And notify our friends.  If she’s here, the American President should be here as well.  If we can get him, then the world will do anything we want in order to get them back.”

 

Rough hands dragged Abbey’s unconscious body out of the wrecked car and carried her to a nearby Land Rover.  Quickly tossing her into the back, several terrorists jumped in and sped away.

 

The whole incident was over in less than three minutes.  Experience pays off.  And they had no fear of being handed over to the authorities.  Iraqi citizens were too afraid of the deadly consequences of turning them in to the police.

 

 


	15. Office of the President, The

Chapter 15

 

Jed and Leo arrived at Camp Sather, satisfied that their brief meeting with the Iraqi President had done much good.  Jed felt it was always more satisfying to meet face to face with the various leaders around the world and this time was no different.

 

The motorcade made its way through the gates of the camp and pulled up to the main mess hall.  Several officers stood at attention, waiting to welcome their Commander-in-Chief.

 

After Coop gave the all clear, Jed stepped out to shake hands and to be introduced.  He returned their salute and walked forward to shake hands.

 

“General, Jed Bartlet.  How are you doing?”

 

General Gray smiled and shook hands with the President of the United States.  He realized that this opportunity was very rare and wanted to make sure the President’s short visit was pleasant.

 

“Fine, sir.  I’m General Gray, base commander and these are my aides.  Sir, I would like you to meet Colonel Washington, Lieutenant Colonel Bartlet and Major Ames.”

 

Jed and Leo shook hands and spoke with each of the General’s aides until they reached the last one.  Jed smiled.  “Colonel Bartlet, any relation to me?  I know New Hampshire is full of Bartlets so somehow we must be related.”

 

Lieutenant Bartlet smiled.  “I don’t know, sir.  I’m from Georgia, but I guess we could be related in the distant past.”

 

Jed grinned.  “Well, it would definitely be a small world if you were.  When my wife arrives, you must ask her if she remembers if any of my ancestors that might have traveled to the South at some time.  She’s done some looking into my family tree so she would be the expert in the family.”

 

“Yes, sir.  I’ll do that.”

 

Jed turned around to General Gray.  “I’m starving.  Where’s the food?”

 

“Right through here, sir.  The troops have no idea you’re here so it will be a great surprise.”

 

As Jed followed the General he motioned to Coop. 

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“When will Abbey arrive?”

 

“I don’t have that information, sir.  As soon as I do, I’ll let you know.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Let’s go eat,” Jed replied to the General.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

The traveling party entered the mess hall, with the President really looking forward to this part of his visit.

 

As soon as the President cleared the main door, someone grabbed a microphone and yelled, “Attention!”  Almost in unison, three hundred soldiers left their meals and stood up.

 

Jed made his way quickly to the stage and took the microphone.  “At ease, soldiers.  Go back to your meal.”  Each soldier looked in amazement at who was standing in front of them.  It was President Bartlet.  To a person, they knew it was something that they would remember the rest of their lives.

 

 


	16. Office of the President, The

Chap 16

 

Two of the agents that had accompanied the Presidential traveling party hurriedly walked up to their boss.  “Coop, there’s a problem with the First Lady’s motorcade.”

 

A shiver of fear spread through his body even as he answered, “What problem?”

 

The agents looked at each other.  Coop noted that one finally swallowed hard and turned back to face him.

 

“Sir, they haven’t reported in for the last ten minutes and we can’t get them on their walkie-talkies.  We tried to reach their military escort, but they can’t be raised either.”

 

“Has anyone checked out their planned route?”

 

The other agent nodded.  “There’s a contingent of Marines doing that right now.  They should be reporting back any minute.”

 

Coop nodded, even as he was looking to the smiling President and Leo who were making rounds to each table and shaking hands.  Camera flashes were going off as the military photographers took pictures of each group.

 

“Let me know the minute you hear anything.  And one more thing…”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Make very quiet arrangements for immediate departure.  Tell the pilots to make sure that the helicopter is ready for its return trip to Turkey and ready to go at a moment’s notice.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  Both turned to carry out his orders.

 

Coop thought about all the possibilities but only one was a likely probability.  Her motorcade had come under attack.  Hopefully there would have been only minor injuries and their equipment was just damaged.  But Coop sensed something worse.  

 

He had tried to prevent the President from coming.  And then the surprise addition of the First Lady had only thrown his carefully drawn security plans into disarray.  But he had been determined that this visit would go safely.  He had not been here last year when Ron had died, but had vowed he would give his own life first before any harm would come to the Presidential group on this trip.

 

He looked up to see one of the agents who had just given him the bad news coming toward him carrying a walkie-talkie.  His ashen face gave Coop all the news he needed to know.

 

“Sir, the company commander of the soldiers who were on the First Lady’s security detail wants to speak with you.  He has the results of their search.”

 

Without any words, Coop took the device and listened to what the officer had to say.  Listening to the words, his heart sank but he also knew what his next step had to be.

 

“Thanks, Lieutenant Williams.  And I’ll let you know the next steps as soon as I can.”

 

Coop handed the walkie-talkie back to the agent and quietly gave the order for the helicopter to be ready to go immediately.  

 

“Round up all of the agents and tell them to come here immediately.  I’ll need some help to accomplish what I have to do.”

 

“Sir, how are you going to tell the President?”

 

“I don’t know.  But as soon as I do, he’ll have to get on board the helicopter and get out of here.  His security has been breached and I have to get him in the air.  But I don’t think he’ll go willingly so I’ll need some help.”

 

“Yes, sir.  I understand.”

 

 


	17. Office of the President, The

Chapter 17

 

Coop walked toward the Chief of Staff and motioned him aside.  “Sir, there’s a problem.”

 

Leo could tell that this was a major problem, whatever it was.  He also noticed the fact that four more agents had descended upon the mess hall.  “What’s the matter?”

 

Coop swallowed hard and replied.  “Mr. McGarry, it’s about the First Lady.”

 

“What?”  Leo’s heart stopped and he held his breath.  “Tell me man!”

 

“Her motorcade was attacked.  We have dead soldiers and two dead agents.”

 

“And Mrs. Bartlet?”

 

“Missing, sir.  The seatbelt she apparently had around her when the car turned over was cut.”  Coop continued.  “We have no eyewitnesses but it appears that she was kidnapped.  She could be seriously injured in the crash as she apparently was the only survivor, but we don’t know that.  Security has been critically breached and we have to get the President airborne immediately.”

 

Leo looked at the tall Head of Presidential Security.  He knew what Coop was saying was the right course of action.  Coop was protecting the office of President, as he was sworn to do.  And that required moving the President out of potential harm’s way.  But this time it was personal.  This time he would leave behind his wife, his soul mate of over 35 years.  This time he would be leaving a part of himself behind.

 

“Coop, it won’t be easy.  You know he won’t go.”  Coop nodded.  It was widely known how much in love the First Couple was, especially by those agents who were assigned to the Residence.  

 

Leo turned his attention to Jed, who was still laughing and talking with the military men and women in the room.

 

“Yes, sir.  I know that.  But I will pick him up bodily if I have to.  I can’t allow him to stay in a place that has become even more dangerous than it was when he arrived.  I have to get him out of the country, back on Air Force One, and then back to Washington.”

 

Leo sighed.  Of course.  Coop would protect the office at all costs.  But Leo was worried about the man.  Worried about how this would affect him.  “Let’s try and get him in a room by himself to tell him.  Then I’ll help you persuade him to leave.  Bodily removal is the last option.  Do you understand that?  The absolutely last option.”

 

“Yes, sir.  And Mr. McGarry?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Leo moved reluctantly to the spot where Jed was still shaking hands with the soldiers.  “Sir?  I have an urgent message for you.  We need to find a private location, if you don’t mind.”

 

Jed, still smiling, looked up at his best friend whose face was covered with worry.  “Sure, Leo.  No problem.”  Turing back to the soldiers, he apologized for cutting the visit short.  “Sorry guys.  Duty calls.  You understand that don’t you?”

 

A chorus of “Yes, Mr. President” arose from the group.

 

Jed smiled, waved and followed Leo to a small room off the main mess hall.  He also noticed that Coop and four agents followed him.  ‘A bit unusual’ he thought and then dismissed it.  The whole trip created unusual circumstances.

 

The door shut but this time Coop was also in the room.

 

“Leo,” Jed asked questionly.  “What’s wrong?”

 


	18. Office of the President, The

Chapter 18

 

Leo looked at the President for a minute, not really knowing how to answer him.  How does one tell a man that his wife is missing in a country that’s almost already hell on earth?  How does one tell the man that his very soul will be ripped from his very heart as soon as Leo opens his mouth?

 

“Sir, you might want to sit down.”

 

Jed sat.  “God, Leo you’re scaring me.  What’s wrong?  What has happened?”

 

Leo sat down next to him.  “Jed, I need to tell you something.”

 

Right away Jed knew it wasn’t going to be good news.  Leo never called him Jed without some prodding from the man himself.

 

“Leo?”  Jed whispered.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“Jed, there was an accident and Abbey’s motorcade…”

 

“How bad was she hurt Leo?  Where was she taken?  Coop will take me.”  Jed stood up, anxious to get to Abbey’s side.

 

Leo gently reached up and pulled him back down into the chair.  “Jed, she’s not at any hospital.”

 

“Oh God, Leo.  She DIED!”  Jed didn’t care who was in the room with him as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

 

“We don’t know.”

 

“What?  If she’s not at a hospital or she’s not dead then what’s going on?  TELL ME, LEO!!!”

 

“Sir, we don’t know where she is.” Leo quietly replied.  “She was apparently taken from her motorcade.”

 

Jed sat there for a minute, trying to understand what Leo was saying but he was still confused.  “What do you mean?  She was kidnapped?  Maybe you had better tell me the facts.”

 

Coop stepped forward.  “Sir, if I may.”  He waited until Jed nodded.  “Apparently they were on their way here when several bombs exploded underneath the vehicles.  The soldiers that were providing security were instantly killed as well as the agents in her detail.  We don’t think she was killed as her seat belt was cut and she was missing from the car.  We don’t think she would have been taken had she been dead.  We have other soldiers combing the area for clues but with the civilian people scared of payback from the terrorists, no one has seen anything.”

 

Coop paused waiting for the President to say something.  To say anything.  When he didn’t, the head of security continued.  “Sir, your security has been critically breached.  Obviously they know who was in the car and would quickly surmise that you were also in town.  We have to get you out of town immediately and back to Washington.”  

 

He waited for the explosion.

 

Jed continued to process the information and his brain finally heard Coop’s last words.  “Hell no!  I’m not going.  I’m not leaving her behind.”

 

Leo knew that this was the time for him to step in.  “Sir, you have to leave.  You are the office of the President of the United States.  We cannot allow you to place yourself in any more danger than you already are in.  You have to leave here and go back.  If you like, I’ll stay here and keep you informed.  But you have to leave.  I’m sorry, sir.  No arguments.”

 

“And I’m prepared to bodily take you to the helicopter if you won’t go voluntarily.”  

 

Jed looked up at Coop and knew that he would do it.  But he wouldn’t, he couldn’t leave Abbey behind.  She would never do it to him.

 

“I can’t go.”

 

“Sir, you have to go.”

 

“Leo, don’t you understand?  Abbey is out there by herself.  In the hands of terrorists who knows exactly who she is and how they can leverage her to get whatever they want.  They know the United States doesn’t negotiate with terrorists but yet now they’re holding the President’s wife.  They will ask for the moon from me.  And I can’t give it to them.  No matter what they do, I can’t give it to them.”  Jed broke down and placed his face in his hands.  A new river of tears flowed down his cheek.

 

Leo looked at Coop, who looked back at him.  “Mr. McGarry, we have to go now.  Every moment we wait the terrorists gets closer to their target.”

 

Leo nodded, unsure about his next move.  Finally, Coop made the decision for him.  He took a syringe from one of the agents standing near and plunged it through the President’s shirt sleeve.  A look of surprise crossed both Leo’s and Jed’s face as Coop pressed the plunger and the sedative poured into the President’s body.  

 

“I’m sorry, sir.  I had no other choice.”

 

Jed tried to stand but the medication acted swiftly to relax the muscles of his arms and legs and he fell back in the chair, a look of surprise still etched on his face.  Coop opened the door and motioned the four agents who had been standing outside the door into the room.  Pointing to the President’s slowly relaxing body, they stood him up with one man underneath each shoulder and escorted him out the door leading to outside where the helicopter stood warning up.

 

They assisted him into the passenger cabin, strapped him in and backed off for further instructions.  Leo and Coop walked behind the agents and after the President was secured, they too jumped into the helicopter.  Coop waved to the pilot to leave and within seconds the helicopter was up and away, heading back toward Turkey and the safety of Air Force One.

 

Coop knew he was in trouble, but he would go down doing what he was sworn to do.  Protecting the Office of the President of the United States.

 

 


	19. Office of the President, The

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

 

Leo leaned over and checked on Jed’s slow, steady breathing as the helicopter sped back to the Turkish air base.  

 

“Mr. McGarry, he’s fine.  Just sleeping.  I only gave him enough to allow us to make it to the plane and in the air before he wakes up.”

 

Leo looked at the agent.  “Why, Coop?”

 

“Sir?”

 

“Why did you make the decision to sedate him?”

 

“Sir, I felt like I had no choice.  You heard him say that he wasn’t leaving.  I didn’t want to create a scene with him being physically carried out and I felt this was the most feasible solution.  He’ll be angry when he wakes and if he wants my job I’ll put the resignation on the desk when we return.  However, my job was to protect the man holding the office, even if he didn’t want to obey.  His security was my priority.”

 

Leo nodded.  “I know.  But it’ll be an ugly scene when he wakes up and finds out we’re on our way back to Washington.”

 

Coop nodded.  “Yes, sir.  I know.  But it is my job to protect him, sometimes even from himself.”

 

Leo looked back at the sleeping President.  “Yeah.  It’ll be ugly.”

 

The helicopter pilot voice interrupted their conversation.  “The Secretary of Defense is calling for the President.”

 

“I’ll talk with him,” Leo replied.  He turned the volume higher, trying to drown out the roar of the helicopter as it made its way back to Turkey.

 

“Yes, Mr. Secretary, this is Leo McGarry.  The President can’t come to the phone just yet.”

 

Coop watched the Chief of Staff’s face get paler and paler.  Something big must have occurred.

 

After a few minutes, Leo ended the conversation and turned to Coop.  “Just after we left the camp was attacked by mortars.  There have been about twenty fatalities and numerous injuries.”

 

“What did the rockets hit?”  Coop held his breath, afraid to hear Leo’s answer.

 

“The dining hall.  Those soldiers we shook hands with were the ones killed and injured.”

 

Both men looked at the sleeping President.  Coop had done his job and saved the country the trauma of losing another President.  But at what personal cost?  They knew he would find out shortly.

 

*******

 

Jed stirred, slowly becoming aware of where he was.  Looking around to confirm it, he realized that he was lying on the bed on Air Force One. ‘What happened?’ he thought, trying to clear his foggy brain of the cobwebs.  He then felt the motion of the plane as it moved through the sky.  ‘Apparently we’re on our way back to Washington.’  That realization forced him to sit up and swing his legs off the bed.  As he did so, he caught sight of Abbey’s overnight bag sitting on the floor next to the chair and her hair dyer tossed on the desk. 

 

“Oh, God!”  as he dropped his head into his hands.  He realized that it hadn’t been a dream.  In fact, the whole horrible story was real.  He remembered Leo and Coop telling him about Abbey’s probable kidnapping and how upset he had become.  He vaguely remembered the argument about not leaving Iraq and how Leo and Coop both insisted that he return to the relative safety of the plane and home.  He had then felt a sting in his arm and actions afterwards were fuzzy.  He hadn’t remembered anything until just now.

 

‘I’ve got to talk to Leo.  He’ll know what to do.’  Jed stood up and walked, still slightly unsteady as the drug was wearing off.

 

He was able to open the door where the agent on duty nodded.  “May I help you, sir?”

 

Jed shook his head.  “No.  Just give me a minute.”  He held onto the door frame for a minute, finally getting his balance and then proceeded down the short hall to the office.

 

He opened the door, noting that Leo and Coop stopped talking on seeing him.  He slowly walked until he reached his desk, where he gratefully sat down.

 

Looking at the two men, Jed was silent for a moment.  Finally he asked, “Why?”

 


	20. Office of the President, The

Chapter 20

 

Abbey stirred, unsure of where she was.  The last thing she remembered was the car turning over on it’s roof.  As those memories returned, she mentally checked herself.  Didn’t seem like she had any broken bones.  That was good.  

 

But it was so dark.  She felt some kind of cloth over her head, like a hood.  She tried to move but found her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together.  She struggled for a few minutes before realizing that the ropes were not going to give.

 

Lying quietly on the floor, Abbey struggled to remember anything except the explosion.  But that was the strongest memory.  Finally her thoughts turned to Jed.  ‘Where was he?  Did he know by now that she was missing?  Of course, the agents would have told him immediately.’

 

“Hey, President Lady, you going somewhere?”  The fetid breath of a man was close to her face.

 

“Who are you?  Why can’t I see you?”

 

She felt a hand pull at her hair and instantly the hood covering her eyes was pulled off.  The face of her enemy showed itself.

 

A man, about thirty, muscular arms, with a beard and dark teeth smiled at her.  “You can try all you want, but you will not win.”

 

Looking around the room, she noted that there were three other men, about the same height and build looking at her as well.

 

She struggled but finally sat upright with her back against the wall.

 

“Who are you?  What do you want with me?”

 

In Arabic the four men spoke all at once.  

 

“Ha!  Look at her.  ‘She’ wants to know who ‘we’ are.”

 

“I want her first.”

 

“No, she’s much too valuable for that.  With her, we can ask for anything and the Americans will give it to us.”

 

“But Americans do not negotiate.”

 

The tallest one smiled.  “They will for her.”

 

In broken English the closest terrorist leaned into Abbey’s face and said, “We will be your friends if you cooperate.  Otherwise…”  He pulled out a huge knife and ran his finger across the blade.  “See this?  This will be your punishment if you don’t.”  He jerked back her hair and ran the knife over her extended neck.  “Nice,” he continued.  “Big neck.  Makes for easy cutting.”

 

Abbey tried not to show fear but with the knife running across her neck, her eyes gave her away.  “The United States does not negotiate with terrorists.  You won’t get what you want.”

 

A hard slap across her face brought the metal taste of blood as her lips were split.  The head terrorist replied, “If he doesn’t give us what we want, he’ll get you in pieces.  Just cooperate.  If you don’t, it’ll get ugly.”

 

He grabbed her arms and gave them a tight squeeze.  “Do you understand me?”

 

Through the pain Abbey nodded.  “Yes.  But he won’t negotiate.  He won’t.”

 

“Well, if he doesn’t, I guess you will see your God real soon.”  

 

With that comment, she was left alone.  Looking around, she noted she appeared to be in some kind of dwelling.  A bed frame was pushed along side the dirt walls.  The floor was dirt and cool.  But it was stifling hot and sweat poured down her shirt, between her breasts.  Her white shirt was torn and several blood stains on it, but apparently it had not been disturbed by the kidnappers.  One good sign.  Her shoes had been removed and her bare feet were covered in dark mud. 

 

Leaning back, her thoughts drifted to Jed.  She wondered how he had taken the news.  She knew he would go crazy and try to get to her.  But hopefully Leo would be able to control him in some way.  At least he was not alone.  He would be fine.  

 

 

 


	21. Office of the President, The

Chapter 21

 

 

Time passed slowly.  Abbey shifted her body, trying to regain some feelings in her tightly restrained arms and legs.  But the numbness continued.  

 

Looking around, she wondered what was going to happen to her.  She knew that Jed couldn’t, wouldn’t give in to whatever demands her kidnappers had.  Not even for her.

 

She turned her face to the door as the metal lock was pulled back and one of her kidnappers entered the room.

 

In broken English, her captor asked, “Are you comfortable?”

 

Abbey didn’t think he really cared about her comfort but answered him anyway.  “No.  My arms and legs are numb.  Can you untie me for a minute?”

 

“No, President Lady.  You must suffer as your husband has made our country suffer.  Many women and children have been killed by the American bombs that your husband sent to us.  So your suffering is just a small way we can repay him for their deaths.”

 

Abbey shook her head.  “You are responsible for the bombs.  If you didn’t fight the soldiers, there would be no need for bombs.”

 

By this time the man had knelt beside her and had started stroking her face.  Abbey tried to turn away from his touch, but there was no escape.  She cringed as his fingers moved down her neck and onto her chest.  Finally, she could stand his intrusion no longer and spit into his face.  “Get away from me!”

 

He fell back onto the floor, stunned that his captive would be so brazen.  His response was to slap her face several times, finally bringing tears to Abbey’s eyes.

 

“You will pay for that, President Lady!” He sprung to her side, grabbing her shirt in his hands and started to rip it off.  Abbey tried to squirm out of his grasp but again, due to her restraints, could not go far.  He grabbed her again and squeezed her arms to bring her closer.  

 

His lips nibbled on her neck as she realized now she would be raped.  She only hoped Jed would never find out.

 

The door slammed opened as the leader ran into the cell.  He pulled his colleague off his captive, yelling in Arabic, “No!  I told you that we need her.  Get out of here!”  

 

The first man stared at his leader, but quickly scurried out of his sight.  The leader turned to Abbey, who was still stunned over the turn of events.  “Thannnk you.”

 

“Don’t thank me, President Lady.  You still are our ‘guest’ until we hear from your husband.  And if he doesn’t meet our demands, I will have great pleasure in personally seeing that you suffer a horrible death.  Just like your soldiers are causing our people horrible deaths.  An eye for an eye.  A life for a life.  Remember that as you sit here.”

 

He grabbed the hood off the floor and placed it back over her head, cutting off all light.  Her struggling only slowed the onset of darkness.  

 

As the door slammed shut, tears fell.  Her fate seemed sealed.

 


	22. Office of the President, The

Chapter 22

 

Jed waited for a reply to his question.  He looked at Leo first, then moved his gaze to the Head of Presidential Security.

 

“I said, ‘Why?’ Why didn’t you let me stay?  Why did you drug me?  That was a little extreme, don’t you think?”

 

Coop responded first.  “Sir, my job is to protect the person holding the office.  The terrorists, knowing who they had, also would know that the First Lady didn’t come alone.  They would be searching for you with every contact they had.  A military base would not stop them from attempting to capture you or even kill you.  So I felt it was necessary to get you back to the plane immediately and safely in the air.  I did what I felt was necessary.”

 

“Sir?  There’s something you need to know.  Just…” Leo tried to interject.

 

“Leo, I’m talking.”  He turned back to face the Secret Service agent.  “Coop, I don’t believe your superior will approve of you drugging the President of the United States just to get him on the plane.  I’ll talk personally to Secretary Abrams when I return.  For right now, I am relieving you of your duties and position.  Assign one of the other agents to temporarily take your place.  And don’t let me see you again on this trip.”  With a wave of Jed’s hand, Coop was dismissed.

 

“Yes, sir.”  Coop rose and exited the office, leaving a stunned Leo behind. 

 

After the door shut, Leo replied.  “Sir, don’t you think that’s kind of harsh?  As I was trying to explain, just after we left mortars were fired into the camp and those soldiers who you met, a number were killed and seriously injured.  As we know now, he was protecting you from that attack.  If we had stayed just a little bit longer, we would have been in that dining hall.  I think he ought to be commended, not fired.”

 

Leo watched Jed’s face pale as he realized how close he came to dying.  But Jed shook it off.  “Leo, it wasn’t what he did, it was how it was accomplished.”

 

“I don’t think you would have gone voluntarily,” Leo muttered.

 

“Did you say something?”

 

“No, Sir.”

 

“Leo, my mind is made up.  I don’t want him around me if he feels he has to go to such extremes to protect me.  My decision stands.  Now, tell me what new information you might have about Abbey.”

 

Leo shook his head.  “None, sir.  There has been no ransom note or message from the kidnappers.  There was blood in her car, on her seat belt so we think she was injured in some way during the crash.  But not enough to be considered a serious loss of blood.”

 

Jed nodded.  He knew Leo would not varnish the truth.  “What else?”

 

“We have two special squads of Marines searching Baghdad but remember it is a large city with many hiding places.  We have quite a few CIA agents searching the city, asking their contacts for any information.”

 

“Is there a reward being offered?”

 

“Well, in the past, a reward hasn’t generated many leads but we have quietly let it be known that ten million dollars would be available for any person who could tell us where to find her.”

 

Jed nodded again.  “Leo, tell me the truth.  What is going on with her right now?  Is she still alive?”

 

“Yes, sir.  I really believe she is much more valuable to the kidnappers alive rather than dead.  They know by now who they have so their demands will probably be astronomical.”

 

“Will they….will they torture her?”  Jed had trouble saying the word.

 

“Sir, truthfully, I don’t know.  Most victims are not tortured by how we define it.  She’ll have water and occasional food and probably have to make some tapes for broadcast.  But again, it is in their best interest to keep her alive.”

 

“For how long?”

 

Leo couldn’t answer him.  They both knew that the ending for many of the hostages was death.  Death in a gruesome manner.  In many cases, death would come by beheading, taped for later broadcast.  The body would then be thrown in a river or on a road.  Several of the hostages had never been found after they had been beheaded.

 

Both men were quiet, each thinking about how to prevent that particular outcome but right now being powerless to stop it.

 

Finally, Jed broke the silence.  “I need to call the girls before they find out.  What am I going to tell them?  How the hell am I going to tell them their mother might already be dead?”  Looking at Leo, he continued.  “Got any help for that?”

 

Sadly, Leo replied.  “No, Sir.  None at all.”

 

“I didn’t think so.”

 

 


	23. Office of the President, The

Chapter 23

 

The press room was a madhouse.  CJ had lost control after “Questions?”  There were thirty reporters screaming questions, all at the same time.

 

“CJ, why hasn’t the President made a statement yet?”

 

“Do you think Mrs. Bartlet is still alive?  It’s been two days.”

 

“Have you received any communication with the people who kidnapped her?”

 

“How are the Bartlet daughters taking the news of their mother’s kidnapping?”

 

“Will the President resign from office?”

 

“Damn, Leo why can’t those reporters ask other questions?” Jed turned from the television where he had been watching CJ on the close circuit feed to the Oval Office.

 

“Sir, they are just doing their job.  Just like I am.”

 

“Damnit Leo,” as Jed slammed his fist on his desk.  “I should be there.  I should be heading up the search parties.  I should be there when they find her.”

 

“Sir…”

 

“Don’t sir me, Leo.  You allowed Coop to sedate me.  You allowed him to take me from Baghdad against my wishes.  You’re as guilty as he is.  I was right to fire him.  What he did to me was just unconscionable.”

 

“Sir, like I said before, he was doing his duty.  His duty was to protect the President of the United States and the person that holds the office.  And right now that person is you.  I didn’t know a damn thing about it but once he did it, I supported him all the way.  You’re a stubborn fool and sometimes a stubborn ass.  And saying you weren’t coming home defined stubborn ass.  The military is searching the whole country along with several contingents of Special Forces.  They’ll find her.”

 

“When Leo, when?”  Dejected Jed sat down in his desk chair and closed his eyes.  “When?”

 

“Sir?”

 

CJ’s voice broke through his thoughts.  

 

“Sir,” as CJ nervously looked at the President.  “We have a tape.”

 

“A tape?  Does it show Abbey?”

 

“Yes, sir.  It was posted just a few minutes ago on the internet from Aljazeera television.”

 

“Does the press have it as well?”

 

“Yes, sir.  You might want to give your daughters a heads up.”

 

“They’re upstairs in the Residence.  I’ll call them in a minute.  But first I want to see the tape.”

 

CJ nodded as she pushed the tape in the VCR.  “It only lasts about a minute and a half.”  She pressed play and stepped back.

 

The image on the screen showed Abbey sitting in a chair, staring at the camera, her clothes torn and slightly bloodied, but basically intact.  He hoped that meant that she had not been assaulted by her captors.

 

But her face had multiple cuts on it and evidence of bruising on her cheeks.  Her lip was swollen and cracked and some dried blood was present.  She didn’t move her arms when the men were speaking so Jed surmised that they were restrained in some manner.

 

The two kidnappers stood behind the chair, their faces covered by black cloth, their hands holding a Russian AK-47.  The Iraqi flag had been placed on the wall behind them.

 

Jed finally focused on what they were saying.  “And to the President of the United States, we want you to issue an immediate withdrawal order of the evil American soldiers currently illegally occupying our country.  You have twenty-four hours from the time of the tape release to issue that order.  We want your troops out.  Immediately.”

 

Jed, Leo and CJ looked at each other, knowing the President would never do that.

 

The man standing directly behind Abbey prodded her with the rifle butt and nodded.  She started talking.  “I am Abigail Bartlet.  My husband is President Bartlet of the United States of America.  I do not want him to comply with the demands.”

 

The kidnapper reached around and slapped her hard across her face.  Jed could see the tears start to form in her eyes but she never let the tears fall.

 

Jed jumped at the TV.  “YOU BASTARDS!  YOU’RE SLIME OF THE EARTH!”

 

The taped voice continued. “Ignore her.  If you do not meet our deadline, then this will be the last picture you see of your wife.  She will be killed in a manner befitting her crimes.”  With that, one of the men dropped his weapon and brought out the long, curved knife.  Grabbing Abbey’s hair, he jerked her head backwards and brought the knife in line with her throat.  

 

The taped voice then finished.  “You will do as we say or she will be killed and her body thrown to the dogs.  Our dogs are very hungry.”

 

The tape faded to black.

 

“Those BASTARDS!!!  WE HAVE TO FIND HER AND NOW!!!”

 

Leo and CJ watched a usually calm man erupt into a fit of rage.  They sympathized with him.  Abbey’s death would only add to his existing guilt for allowing her to come with him.

 

“Damnit.  I should have made her stay in Turkey.  But no, I gave in.  Now she could be dying.  And I will have caused her death.”

 

Leo and CJ watched as Jed sat down on the sofa and laid back, his eyes closed.  “It’s all my fault.”

 

 

 


	24. Office of the President, The

Chapter 24

 

After taping the message, Abbey was returned to the room she had stayed in since her arrival, her arms and legs still tied.  She heard some traffic noise but had no way of knowing where she was being held.  Feeling the cold steel blade against her neck provided her sure knowledge that she would be killed.  There was no way Jed could give them what they wanted.  

 

She thought about the good times with him and the girls.  The little things meant a lot.  The girl scout meetings, the celebrations of high grades from each of the girls, the Nobel Prize Jed had been awarded for all of his hard work.  Things that those she loved would be able to hang onto long after she was gone.

 

She remembered fondly the intimate moments with the man she loved.  The quick sex when they both were so tired they would have been better served to go to sleep.  The passionate sex when the girls had gone to bed and they could vocalize their love for each other.  She smiled as the last time they had made love came to her mind.  The shower in the Presidential bedroom on Air Force One was small but somehow they managed to squeeze together and experience the thrill of their bodies reaching climax from the other’s movements and assistance.  Knowing that the quarters were not really soundproof, they muffled each others screams of passion by kissing deeply.  She remembered the excitement as Jed’s tongue moved around in her mouth.  She remembered the electricity that passed through her body as Jed thrust into her very core.  Abbey regretted that she never did apologize to Jed for running back to Manchester when she should have stayed at the White House and dealt with her feelings.  

 

But now was too late.  She would never get to see the necklace that he had bought for her for their anniversary.  Was it today?  Or was it yesterday?  Being confined as she was Abbey had been unable to keep track of time.  Of course, she knew that twenty-four hours after the release of the tape the men would arrive again and it would signal her death.  Jed could never give in to their demands.  She wouldn’t want him to.  When Zoey was kidnapped, she knew in her brain he could never give her kidnappers what they demanded but her heart was breaking too much at that point to understand the issues.  It was only after Zoey had been returned and she had recovered her emotional footing at the farm did she come to realize that Jed had done the only thing possible.

 

Soon, the door opened and the hood was pulled off her head.  Dropping the bowl of mush on the floor, the leader grinned at her.  “Eat.  This will be your only meal unless your husband gives us what we want.”  

 

“I can’t eat.  Untie my hands.”  Abbey said as her eyes adjusted to the light.  She was very hungry.  She knew she had to be severely dehydrated as well because her captors had only given her an occasional bottle of water but certainly not enough to replenish what she was losing through sweat.  The temperature in her room had to be over a hundred degrees.

 

“No.  Eat it only with your mouth.  Lap the food as a dog would.  You are a dog to us.  A dog that might have better use than waiting for someone to make a decision.”

 

“I am not a dog.  I am a woman.”

 

“A woman who’s not fit for anything but for having fun.”  His grin told Abbey what he meant by those words.

 

Abbey grimaced but replied, “I am a woman who has achieved high honors.  I am a doctor, a person who heals people.”

 

“NO!!  You are a DOG and we are your MASTERS!  Now EAT before I change my mind.”  He turned sharply and walked out, clanging the metal door behind him.

 

She glanced at the thick mush, but in spite of her overwhelming hunger and thirst, decided not to eat.  It was at that moment she decided that she would not give in to the desires of her captives.  If she was going to die, then she would die on her own terms.  And no others.

 

 


	25. Office of the President, The

Chapter 25

 

Jed paced the floor of the Residence at three am, unable to sleep.  The deadline was fast approaching.  In a few hours he was supposed to issue an order withdrawing all the troops from Iraq or else Abbey would be killed.  Killed by beheading.

 

Jed shuddered, just thinking about the outcome.  There was no way he could give in.  There was no hint of a successful rescue attempt.  It seemed like he was dammed either way.

 

The girls had tried to comfort him earlier.  He knew that their hearts were breaking as well but yet they were trying to help him through this horror.  Ellie had finally realized that nothing could make him feel better and so had hinted to her sisters that they should just go to bed.  By the time they woke in the morning, one way or the other, their mother’s fate would be sealed.

 

“It’s all my fault.  I let her go on this trip when I should have insisted that she stay behind in Turkey.  It was just too dangerous but yet I wanted her.  I yielded to her demands.  And I gave in.  Unlike I can do now.  I seal the fate for Abbey.  I am the reason for her death.”

 

“Sir, are you through talking to yourself?”

 

Jed turned around quickly, surprised to find Leo standing in the hall.  “I didn’t hear you.”

 

“I knew you would be up pacing.  And when I called one of the agents up here he said I was correct.”

 

“But why aren’t you asleep?”

 

“Jed,” Leo said softly.  “My two best friends are in mortal danger and I can’t sleep either.  Come on in the study and we’ll talk.”

 

Jed dropped his head when he spoke.  “Thanks, Leo.  You’re a good friend.”

 

“A good friend to you both.”

 

“Come on.”

 

After an hour of listening to Jed talk, Leo finally noted that he had dropped off to sleep.  Getting up quietly, he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.  “Let him sleep.” 

 

The agents on duty nodded.  “Yes, sir.”

 

Leo walked down to the elevator and made his way back to his office.  After a quick shower and a fresh set of clothes, he picked up some briefing papers and sat down at his desk.  But his thoughts were not on work.  They were on Abbey.  There was no way the President would give in to the kidnappers demands.  And unless some miracle occurred, then there was no way out of the impending outcome.  No way at all.

 

Leo sighed and tried to return to his papers.  He had completed one briefing paper and was picking up another when Nancy McNally burst into the room.

 

“Leo, we may have something.  The President needs to be in the Sit room right now.”

 

Leo looked up hopefully.  “Abbey?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“I’ll get the President.  We’ll meet you there in ten minutes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Leo stood and began to walk quickly back up to the Residence.  This was news that he had to deliver in person.

 

 


	26. Office of the President, The

Chap 26

 

Abbey heard the footsteps of her captors as they came to her room.  She cringed as she realized that time was up.  ‘If I have to die, I’ll die with my head held high.  I’m not going to give them the satisfaction of cowering in the corner.’

 

Two of the men walked over to her and sneered.  “It’s time, President Lady.”

 

Knowing struggling would be useless, Abbey went limp as the men picked her up and carried her out to the same room where she had been forced to tape the message.  The same camera was there but this time, instead of a chair, there was a large plastic sheet, dark stains, obviously blood, covering it.  Abbey instantly knew why it was there.  Unlike other hostages, most who had been kept for weeks prior to their execution, she would be killed after only a short captivity.  And it would be taped for broadcast.  ‘In some ways,’ she thought, ‘that might be better than to lie in this hole and worry about what else they would do to me.’

 

They dumped her on the plastic, then jerked her upright until she was standing, balancing delicately on her still tied feet.

 

“What are you going to do?”  she nervously asked, even though she knew what was about to occur.

 

One of the men picked up the ceremonial curved knife and grabbed her hair, jerking back her head.  Laughing, he spoke to the others in Arabic.  “See, I told you that her neck would be easy to cut.  Her virgin skin will cut like butter.”  The other three men laughed with him.

 

The tallest kidnapper spoke to her in his broken English.  “You husband has not met our demands.  And so we will carry out our threat.  He does not believe us when we say we will do so.  Kneel, President’s Lady.  Kneel and beg for your life.  And as you die, remember that our dogs will enjoy your sweet flesh.  They are hungry.”

 

Abbey refused to kneel.  With her last bit of determination, she was not going to make this easy for her captors.

 

“I said KNEEL!”  She was pushed down on her knees by two of the other men in the room.

 

“Now beg for your life!  Speak to the camera and tell the world just how weak you Americans really are.”

 

Abbey stared ahead, not responding to his command.

 

“I said SPEAK!” as he slapped her face with his big, rough hands.  Abbey cringed slightly as the pain shot through her cheek but continued to stubbornly refuse the commands.

 

Looking directly into his eyes, she spit at his face.  “If you want to kill me, then go ahead.  I will not beg for my life.”

 

He pulled out the black hood and started to pull it over her face.  “NO!  I will face my death with eyes wide open.  I will not hide from my executioners.”

 

Angrily, he yelled at the man who was holding the eight inch curved knife.  “Take her.  Kill her.  Our dogs grow hungry.”

 

Abbey closed her eyes even as she felt the cold steel against her exposed throat.  In her mind, she was praying that Jed and the girls would never see the gruesome act that was to come.  ‘I love you, Jed.  I will always love you.’  Her thoughts calling out her husband’s name, waiting for the pain that would come before death.  “I love you so much.” were her final thoughts as the knife began its slicing arc.

 

 


	27. Office of the President, The

Chap 27

 

“God damnit Nancy, do they have her or not?”  Jed’s fist pounded the table.

 

Nancy was listening closely to the information being given to her over the secured communication line.  “Sir, just a minute.”

 

Jed’s flushed face aptly described his emotional state.  He was angry.  Angry over Abbey’s capture.  Angry that he couldn’t be there, leading the search parties.  Angry because there was no more time.  Either they found her now or she would definitely die.  That is, if she wasn’t already dead.  Leo had warned Jed to keep his temper in check but when it came to Abbey, he knew that was impossible.  “Sir, we’ll know in a minute.”

 

“Damnit Leo, I want to know now.  I have to know right now.”  Turning back to face Nancy, he waited.  

 

After what seemed like forever, finally Nancy spoke the words he was desperate to hear.  “They got her!”

 

“Is she alive?”  Jed waited anxiously for the answer.

 

A few more long minutes passed before Nancy had an answer.  “Yes, sir.  She’s alive.  The strike team interrupted her execution just in time.”

 

Jed sat down hard in his chair.  “Her execution?  Oh God, how badly is she hurt?”

 

Nancy looked first at Leo then back at the President.  “The team says that her throat was cut about halfway and she’s bleeding heavily but they had a doctor on standby for just this sort of situation.”

 

“Oh dear God.”  Jed’s shoulders deflated as he processed the information.  Her throat.  Cut.  Extensive bleeding.  

 

Leo carefully watched his best friend for any type of reaction.  But so far, it looked to him that Jed was going to handle the news without incident.

 

“Where will she be taken?”

 

“There’s a med evac copter standing by and she’ll be transferred to Camp Sather first for immediate treatment.  As you know, they have a full field hospital there.  Then she’ll be flown to Germany.”

 

Jed stood up.  “I want to talk with the doctor that’s treating her.”  Nancy spoke a few words into the phone and handed it to the President.

 

“Doctor, this is the President.  Please tell me the truth about my wife.  And I want to know everything.”  As Jed listened to the words of a man a world away, Leo watched his expression.  His face reflected the horror of what he was listening to. 

 

“One more thing.  Was my wife assaulted?”

 

The people in the room stared at the President and held their collective breath, only to release it once they heard his reply, “Thank God.”

 

After a few more minutes of conversation, Jed ended the call.  “Okay.  Thanks.  Take good care of her.”

 

After apparent agreement, the line was disconnected.

 

“I’m going back.  Tell the pilots to get a plane ready.”

 

Leo stood and faced his boss.  “No, it’s not safe for you there.”

 

“Leo, its Abbey.  I have to go to her.”

 

“Sir, I understand.  Why don’t you fly to Germany and meet her there?  I’m sure as soon as she’s stable she’ll be flown there.”

 

Jed knew that was the only answer that made sense.  “Okay. That’s fine.  Find out when she’ll arrive and I’ll meet her there.  Right now, I need to go to the Residence and tell the girls.  They’ll probably want to go with me.”

 

“Yes, sir.  I’ll make the arrangements.”

 

Jed turned to look at the whole table.  Four star generals and admirals had broad smiles on their faces.  They were filled with a sense of relief that it was over.  Successfully.  As his right fist was brought up across his chest, he finally was able to smile and say “Thanks.”  With that word, he turned and made a quick exit, anxious to get the Residence and give the girls the news that their mother was at least alive.

 

 


	28. Office of the President, The

Chapter 28

 

He was met by all three daughters as soon as he stepped off the elevator into the Residence.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Mom?”

 

“Mom?”

 

Three different voices asking the same question.  They had seen Leo rush into their father’s study and then both of them running out.  It was only their father’s brief statement that it was about their mother that had given them their first hope that maybe she would come back to them.  Alive.  The last ninety minutes had passed too slowly, waiting on answers to their worries.

 

“She’s alive and in our hands.”  Jed reached and pulled all of his children into his arms.  “Come on into the living room and we’ll talk.”

 

Jed and Zoey settled on the sofa while Liz and Ellie pulled up chairs facing them.

 

“Now, I don’t know exactly how but your mother was rescued by a group of Marines and has been taken to Camp Sather’s hospital.  It is a fully equipped hospital that will take good care of her.”  He squeezed Zoey’s hand.  “She’ll be fine.”

 

“How badly was she hurt?”  Ellie asked.

 

Jed paused, trying to form his words carefully.  They deserved to know but should he tell them everything?  He chose everything.  “Your mother was rescued just as she was being executed.”

 

He waited as his daughters gasped and tried to come to some terms with that news.

 

“How was she being … executed?”  Liz asked, almost whispering the last word.

 

“I’m not going to lie to you.  It was reported to me that they were cutting her throat.”  Jed knew that this would have a hard impact on them.

 

“Dad?”  asked a very quiet Ellie.

 

“Yes?”

 

“How deep was the cut?”

 

Jed deflected his eyes for just a second before focusing back on his middle child.  “The doctor said it was deep but he was able to apply pressure and stop the bleeding.  The knife,” Jed shuddered even with the thought of it, “the knife nicked the right carotid artery but had not gone any deeper.  The rescue team was able to stop the bleeding before she bled to death.”

 

“Dad, I’ve got to know.  Was Mom assaulted?  You know, raped?”  Liz had been hesitant to ask the question of her father but she had to know what they were facing.

 

Jed shook his head.  “No, the doctor briefly checked her over and said there was no outward signs of any assault.”  

 

“How bad is she?”  Zoey chimed in to the list of questions. 

 

“Besides her throat and the blood loss, she’s severely dehydrated.  The Marines who got to her said that they found the place where she had been kept and there was an overturned water bowl on the floor.  They think that she had been given the water but they don’t know if she drank any of it.”

 

“Did any of the kidnappers survive?”

 

“No, Ellie.  None survived.”  What Jed didn’t tell them was the fact that the Marines had pumped each of the four men there full of bullets.  And they reported to their commander that they did it on purpose.  ‘You don’t mess with our President’ was their response.

 


	29. Office of the President, The

Chap 29

 

“Thank you doctor for the information.  We’re about two hours away from landing.  Will you be there?”

 

After receiving a positive answer, Jed hung up the phone in his onboard office and faced his girls.  “Your mother is resting quietly in Intensive Care at Ramstad’s hospital.  She is on the ventilator but the surgery to repair her throat went well.  The doctor says she’ll be fine.  She’ll remain on the breathing tube for at twenty-four hours due to the swelling but by the time we get there, she might be awake enough to see us.”

 

The girls tried to smile.  After their father’s description of their mother’s ordeal, no one had gotten much sleep.  Anxious to get to Germany and see her for themselves, they were all up at four am even though the plane wouldn’t leave for another three hours.

 

It had been decided between the girls that their father would go first.  Only after he had a chance to see Abbey for himself, would they get a chance to see their mother.  They knew too well how much blame their father still had over his agreement for Abbey to come with him, even though he had no idea she was planning the trick she had successfully carried off.

 

The plane landed and a small motorcade made its way to the hospital.  Greeted at the door by the Commanding Officer of the Hospital and the First Lady’s doctor, the group was quickly whisked to the fifth floor and Intensive Care.

 

“Sir, please don’t stay long.  She is still under the effects of the anesthesia and we don’t want her to have too much excitement yet.  She’s still a very sick woman.”

 

“Yes, yes, I understand.  I just want to see my wife.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Jed pushed open the double doors, searching for the agents who would be standing guard by her bed.

 

He hesitantly approached the bed, unsure of how he would find her. Pulling the curtain aside, he stared at the sight of his beautiful wife, her throat covered by thick, white bandages and a tube assisting her breathing.  Monitor wires snaked to the bedside monitor showing how strong her heart really was.  As Jed came closer, he noted the deep purple bruises covering her face and the purple finger prints that covered her arms.  The anger returned but was quickly brought under control.  She didn’t need that right now.  She needed him to be her husband, not her avenger.

 

Brushing her arm softly with his fingers, he continued to look at her face for any sign of consciousness.  “Abbey,” he whispered.  “It’s me.  It’s Jed.”

 

Slowly the eyelids fluttered and dull green orbs were visible for the first time in two days.  Struggling to talk, obviously unaware of her current situation, Jed quickly shushed her.

 

“Don’t talk.  You have a tube in your throat.”

 

She closed her eyes briefly but reopened them, this time a little clearer about what was going on.

 

Jed stood by her head, looking into his wife’s eyes, still unsure that this was not all a dream.  “You’re in Germany, in Intensive Care.  You’ve been unconscious for the past two days.  Your throat was cut but the docs say you’ll be fine in time.”

 

Slightly nodding to acknowledge what Jed was saying, she fought back the tears.  ‘So I made it out alive.  I’m not dreaming this at all.  Jed is standing right by my side.’

 

“The girls came with me.  They’re outside.  We all have been so worried about you.”

 

When those words registered, the tears flowed down the sides of her face.  Jed gently wiped them off even as more took their place.

 

“Shhh, Abbey.  It’ll be okay.  I promise.  Now just rest.  I’ll stay here while you sleep.  I promise I’m not going anywhere.”

 

With that promise, Abbey closed her eyes, assured that she was back bathed in love, away from the venom that she had lived through the past couple of days.

 

 

 

 


	30. Office of the President, The

Chap 30

 

The next day the swelling subsided and the ventilator was discontinued.  Abbey was then moved to the VIP suite on the tenth floor, which allowed her family to stay with her constantly.

 

The bandages were changed, allowing Jed to see for the first time the extent of the damage.  From just beneath the right ear across the neck, stopping just across the midline.  That must have been when the Marines broke through and killed her kidnappers.  He cringed, thinking how close it really had been.

 

The military had flown in their top plastic surgeon to assess the damage.  He told the President that that should only be a small scar and over time that should fade.  But if the First Lady ever desired plastic surgery, he would be glad to perform it or refer her to a top specialist in the states.

 

Now, it was just her and Jed.  He had sent the girls to get some lunch while he sat with Abbey.  Her voice was still hoarse from the surgery and the ventilator but she was able to communicate.

 

“Jed, we need to talk.”

 

“Don’t stress your voice.”

 

“Jed, we need to talk.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I need to tell you something.  It was horrible, terrible.  I knew you couldn’t give in to their commands so I prepared myself to die.  My last thought was of you.  How horrible it must have been for you to not knowing if I was alive or dead.  But I knew you had the girls to keep you company.”

 

He could feel the moisture building in his eyes.  Her concern was not for herself but for him.  Did she even realize how alone he would be without her?

 

Jed stood up and leaned down to kiss her.  “Abbey, you’re the only one that can keep me company.  I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost you.  I’m just so thankful you’re going to be okay.”

 

“I will be.  I promise.”

 

“Now, get some rest.  I’ll be right here until you wake-up.”

 

Abbey nodded and closed her eyes.  Because of her exhaustion it didn’t take long for sleep to come.  

 

Jed watched Abbey’s chest, evenly rising and falling, knowing that it could have turned out so different.  

 

He was focused on reading a briefing report when a loud scream came from the bed.  He jumped up and ran quickly to Abbey’s side. 

 

“Abbey, wake up.  Wake UP!”  He shook her until her eyes opened, her pupils wide and fear written across her face.

 

“Huh?”  It took several seconds for Abbey to realize what was going on.

 

“You were having a bad dream.”

 

Tears flooded down her check as she reached for Jed’s arms.  “I…I…”

 

“Shh.  It’ll be fine.”  He enveloped her in his arms.  “You’re with me.  Nothing is going to harm you.  Nothing can touch you as long as I’m here.”

 

Abbey nodded, still not quite sure what she had dreamed except that the faces of her captors were still in her mind.

 

“Oh God, Jed.  Will I ever forget?”

 

He climbed into the bed and continued to hold Abbey tightly across his chest.  “They’re dead, sweetheart.  They’re never going to hurt you ever again.”

 

Her sobs still came, breaking Jed’s heart even more.  After all, he was responsible for her condition.  He had allowed her to go with him when he knew just how dangerous it was.  ‘Will she ever forgive me?’

 

After holding her for a few minutes, he noted that the sobs were quietly ending.  He continued to hold her, until her even breaths told him she had fallen asleep once again.  He laid her back on the bed and snuggled closer to her.  “Nobody will ever hurt you again,” he whispered.  “Not ever again.”

 

He lay there, grateful that he could hold his wife once again.  It would be a long time but he was determined that she would get well.  Mentally as well as physically.  He would accept nothing less.

 

 


	31. Office of the President, The

Chapter 31

 

Two days later in the Oval Office

 

“Coop, I asked you back here to…” Jed paused as he glanced in Abbey’s direction.  A slight nod of her head told him to go ahead.

 

He smiled as he continued.  “I asked you back here to request your presence as Head of Presidential Security.  I know now that all you were doing was protecting the Presidency and the man in that office, just like you’re sworn to do.  I have discussed this with Secretary Abrams and he agrees with my request.”

 

Coop stared at the man in front of him, sure he was in a dream.  “Sir, ever since I was appointed to this position, all I wanted to do was to protect you and your family from harm.  I couldn’t protect Mrs. Bartlet but I was determined to protect you with everything I had.  I’m sorry that…”

 

Jed held up his hand.  “Stop.  You shouldn’t make any excuse for doing your job.  You take an oath to protect the Presidency, and the person in that office.  I should expect nothing less.  If you will accept my offer, I would like you back as Head of Presidential Security effective immediately.”

 

It took Coop only a few seconds to agree.  “Yes, sir, I’ll be proud to head your security.  I serve at the pleasure of the President.”

 

Both men smiled and shook hands.  Coop quietly left the office as Jed walked over to the sofa where Abbey lay watching the whole interaction.

 

“Now, don’t you feel better?” as she stretched her head upward to lay a brief kiss on Jed’s lips.

 

“Abbey, I feel great.  But that’s only because you’re here with me.  Can you forgive me for placing you in such danger?”

 

Jed sat down.

 

Abbey pulled his face towards her.  “Jed, I went on my own.  I didn’t have to get on that plane.  I made the choice.  And I don’t hold you responsible for my actions.  Do you understand me?”

 

Jed nodded.  “But…”

 

“Jed, there is not a ‘but’.  I’m responsible, not you.”

 

Abbey looked into her husband’s eyes, finally seeing his guilt leave.  “I love you Jed.”

 

“I love you, too.  And I promise I’ll stay with you forever.”

 

“A girl can’t ask for more.”  She smiled.  “I love you so much, Josiah Bartlet.”

 

Jed smiled.  “I love you too, Abigail Bartlet.  Which reminds me…”  He walked over to his briefcase and took out a flat box.  “Now about that anniversary present…”

 

“Oh goody!”  Her voice was cracking as her strength diminished.  It had been a long flight home and she was still early in her recovery.

 

“Well, of course.  Because you were a little indisposed on our actual date and since you’ve been such a good girl to wait, I decided you didn’t have to wait much longer.  Happy Anniversary, Abbey.”  He placed the box in her hands and sat down to watch.

 

Abbey slowly opened the box, and as she did so, gave a gasp.  “Oh God Jed, this is gorgeous.”  She lifted out a multi-caret diamond choker necklace with sapphire drops.  “Put it on me.”

 

“Now?”

 

“Now.”

 

He picked it out of the box and slowly eased it around her neck, being careful not to pull on the bandages.  Looking at the bandages wrapped around her neck, he realized that the necklace could have stayed in the box had things worked out differently.  He was so relieved that it hadn’t.

 

“I love you, Abbey.”

 

“I love you too, Jed.”

 

A sentiment sealed with a kiss.

 

And another.

 

And another……..

 

The ensuing kisses sealing their love for each other.  

 

For eternity.

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
